


Five Times Things Didn't Go as Planned and One Time They Did

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs Blowjobs Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Exploration, Hair-trigger, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sexual Mishaps, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: For about five seconds, Sid thought it was a new mouthguard - which would be weird - then another gummy bracelet, which wouldn't be the first time he had been gifted one of those by Geno. Finally, he got a clearer view of the clear plastic bag with black pieces of rubber inside and his face heated as recognition dawned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five times things didn't go as planned in the bedroom and one time they did.
> 
> Written for Bottom Geno Week. I originally planned on posting it under "toys" on the first day, but didn't get it together fast enough, so it's going on "free-space" today!
> 
> A BIG thank you to sevenfists for graciously fixing all of my spelling errors!

**1 **

Zhenya felt split wide open, and far past desperate. He wanted to come. 

Sid had slowly worked three fingers into him, pulling them out only to shove back in with two and stretch Zhenya enough to push the tip of his tongue inside. He alternated between finger-fucking Zhenya deep and getting him wet with his mouth. 

It was a slow build, steadily being brought to the edge with the thick curve of Sid’s fingers in his ass, then letting it simmer out with the tease of Sid’s lips against his hole. He was so close, and -

Sid pulled his hands away. 

"_ Fuck. _" Zhenya bit the word out and moaned into the pillow. He almost felt like crying, pressing his ass back towards Sid, silently asking Sid to just fuck him.

Both of Sid’s warm hands settled back on Zhenya's ass and squeezed. "I'm enjoying myself."

Sid could take his enjoyment and shove it up his own ass.

A fingertip ran in a slow circle around Zhenya’s hole, a caress that did nothing but wind him up more, and Sid knew it. "You've got to say it." Sid’s voice was low and soft, and Zhenya could feel it in his chest when Sid leaned over him to suck his earlobe into his mouth. 

"_Cocksucker, _" Zhenya said, muffled, into the pillow.

Sid bit down lightly. "I know enough Russian to know what please sounds like."

"Sid," Zhenya said and dug his nails into the pillow. "_ Please. _"

Sid didn't give him much warning, just thrust back in with two fingers. Zhenya cried out and pushed back into it, his gut clenching as Sid’s fingertips dragged over his prostate. He tightened down around them. It was so good, feeling full and the friction of Sid’s callused fingers -

Sid pulled them abruptly back out.

All of a sudden empty again, he could feel his ass gape and clench. He felt exposed and painfully aware of the dildo laying on the bed beside his knee, thick and curved perfectly to hit right where he needed it. He just wanted Sid to fuck him already and make him come on it.

Sid wanted to watch him come apart until he begged for it.

"_ Please, _" Zhenya groaned into his arm and tried to hide his red face. He felt the smooth head bump up against his hole and sobbed, pressing back into it. Sid slid the dildo in in one slow, delicious slide so Zhenya felt every inch of it filling him up, heavy and thick. Sid pressed it deep and rocked it there, the stretch enough to make Zhenya’s toes curl in the sheets. Sid pulled it out just as slow and when he thrust it in hard it hit just where Zhenya needed it. He could hear the steady stream of noises spilling out of him, but couldn’t stop them now that the tap had been opened. It felt so good to finally get what he wanted, like his lower body was glowing with arousal. 

“You gonna come?” Sid murmured.

Zhenya nodded. It was too much to think and talk and have Sid fuck him in these steady strokes all at once. Dropping a shoulder to get his hand on his cock and press it up against his abdomen, he ground his hips back into it, ass clutching around the dildo every time Sid thrust in, again and again, until - 

Sid pulled out. 

There was an ache where the pressure had been building inside him, his gut wound tight and hole fluttering as he gasped. 

He almost didn't recognize the sound at first, overwhelmed. 

It was the sudden silence and lack of movement behind him that clued him in.

A burning flush zipped up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. He shoved his face down and groaned out his humiliation into the pillow, body running cold. He had fucking farted, _ Jesus Christ _. 

"That was a ripper."

Behind him, Zhenya heard the choking snort Sid made when he was trying hard not to giggle, caught off guard. He kicked back, none too gently, getting Sid in the side from the whoosh of air he let out when Zhenya's foot connected with its target. He kicked back again but this time Sid knew it was coming, catching his foot and digging his thumb into the arch. 

Zhenya jerked and twisted around, scowling up at him. Sid kept a firm grip around his ankle. His face was red with suppressed laughter and lip white where he bit into it.

“Not funny, Sid,” Zhenya said, pouting.

“It’s kind of funny,” Sid said, and his face broke, peals of laughter spilling out of him. He hunched over, trying to suppress it, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth, and Zhenya couldn't help himself. He still felt the burn of embarrassment bright under his skin, but his face tightened as he tried to hold back his smile at Sid losing his shit over a fart, even if it was at Zhenya’s expense. 

He yanked his ankle out of Sid’s slackened grip and pushed himself up so he could tackle Sid back to the bed, laying his full weight down over him to feel him wheeze.

“Okay, kind of funny,” Zhenya conceded as Sid tried and failed to get a handle on himself.

Catching his breath, Sid finally managed, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” 

He looked guilty and that was enough to satisfy Zhenya's sense of injustice.

“I like your laugh,” Zhenya said simply, pressing his tongue between his teeth, and quickly ducked down to lick a strip up Sid's neck and watch him squirm. 

“Really, is that all you like?” Sid said, making a face he thought was seductive. It was corny. But Zhenya would never tell him. He loved Sid's corny sex faces too much. 

Sid's hands seemed to find Zhenya's ass like a magnet, grabbing handfuls and spreading him wide enough to feel the stretch.

Zhenya bit down on his nipple, making Sid's cock jump. Sid hissed and wiggled a hand between them. Zhenya lifted his hips enough for Sid to hook three fingers into his ass, his palm pressed up under Zhenya’s balls.

Zhenya’s eyelashes fluttered shut. "Like _ that _ ," he sighed and settled back to ride Sid's hand with slow rolls of his hips. Sid pressed his fingertips to his prostate and _ rubbed _. He was already on edge; Sid had been teasing him closer and closer to orgasm, and now the consistent pressure set off sparks behind his eyes. He was barely able to keep them open.

Getting one of his thick hands around Zhenya’s dick, stroking him as Zhenya bucked into his fist, Sid watched him. Mouth wet and eye etched on him like he was trying not to miss a thing. “You’re so hot,” he said and squeezed Zhenya’s dick under the head, milking out a bead of precome.

"_ Ah- _" Zhenya cried out and worked his hips harder, grinding down in a tight circle on Sid’s fingers and bracing himself on Sid's chest. The slow pooling of heat in his groin was back, and he curved into it, back bowing, rocking Sid’s thick fingers inside him until his spine felt liquid.

Sid crooked them, unrelenting. "Next time, I'm going to fuck you open with the dildo until you're ready for my dick."

Zhenya clenched down and looked at Sid's spent cock lying against his hip and wanted it, but his fingers felt so good, getting him in all the right spots, rubbing in tight sweeps inside him, and the steady rhythm of Sid's rough hand around him. Zhenya’s mouth dropped open on a moan and he came up Sid's chest and dribbled down over his soft cock. 

Sid grinned up at him, self-satisfied and Zhenya liked the way Sid looked covered in his come, smearing it across his skin with his palm. 

**2 **

“Don't take too much.”

Zhenya rolled his eyes, exaggerating just enough to make sure Sid saw, and went back to trying to suck his dick. 

"I'm just saying," Sid kept talking, breath coming a little shorter, "you can take it slow. It's fine."

Sid had been getting flack since his rookie season for mouthing off to the refs. Little did any of them know that he was considerably worse when Zhenya was trying to get him off.

It was only his second time doing this and Sid seemed to think that because he had blown a couple of guys before they started this - whatever this was - it made him a fucking expert. 

It just made Zhenya want to dive right in and swallow him down whole. Sid had a nice dick: it was perfectly sized, just thick enough for a satisfying stretch, and pink like his mouth. Zhenya loved it. But Sid was acting like he was packing way more heat than he really was and Zhenya just wanted it in his mouth already.

Zhenya shot Sid his Last Warning glare.

"Okay, sorry," Sid said and mimed zipping his mouth shut, which was horrible, and leaned back on his palms.

"You, shush," Zhenya said, to double down, because sometimes with Sid if you wanted him to listen, things needed repeating, and jacked Sid off a few more times in his hand.

The last time he did this it had been Zhenya mouthing at Sid’s dick while Sid kept a steady hand on his head. Keeping it up until Sid's thighs jumped under his hands and he came all over himself and Zhenya's cheek, which hadn't taken long. 

That had been nice, but Zhenya wanted to blow Sid's mind and Sid wasn't making it particularly easy for him.

Zhenya took Sid in his mouth. He may not have known what he was doing completely, but he knew he liked it. The taste and the smell, the weight of Sid's cock against his tongue and the way his abs fluttered when Zhenya played with his foreskin. It wasn't so hard. He held the base firm and bobbed, sinking into an easy rhythm.

Sid had been on fire that night. He was always amazing to watch on the ice, but some nights he just flew. And with the way Sid was looking at him, Zhenya felt molten and seen. He stroked at the soft crease of Sid's hips and felt Sid’s thighs pinch against his sides. He wanted to keep Sid here. It was dumb, but maybe if Zhenya sucked his dick hard enough he would collapse back on the bed and _ stay _.

The head of Sid's cock twitched against the roof of Zhenya’s mouth and Zhenya sank down a little deeper, greedy for the feeling of Sid coming apart because of him. Dropping a hand to grab his dick through his pants, he squeezed. He was so hard, and sweating through his shirt and hot all over. Sid's cock was nudging against the back of his throat and making his mouth water; he was going to make Sid spill all over his tongue and lap at him until he shook. He wanted desperately to touch himself and tugged at his zipper, cock feeling swollen when he finally got a hand around himself. He could take Sid just a little bit deeper, moan around him and feel him _come _ -

He swallowed and Sid made a shocked noise, hips bucking up and Zhenya gagged - gasping as he tried to get a handle on his gag reflex - and choking instead. Zhenya pulled off fast and Sid's hips stuttered, his cock glancing off Zhenya's cheek and up, blunt pressure poking him in the eye, _ hard _.

Zhenya winced and jerked away. “Fuck!” He coughed a few times roughly into his hand and wiped at his eyes. They were wet and one stung and his throat felt raw.

“Oh shit," Sid said and bent over him, trying to get a good look as Zhenya readily avoided his efforts. "Are you okay?”

Zhenya was not okay, and he wanted to die, just a little bit - 

-_ And all the way through to the next morning _.

Zhenya had a stye, and a shitty mood to go with it.

Sid had apologized profusely while Zhenya tried to clean his eye out with cold water to get the stinging to stop. 

He was mad. At himself mostly. Still kind of hard, and very much mortified when he told Sid to just go home, and lay face down on his bed with the lights off to contemplate his existence.

Prospects weren't looking any sunnier as he poured himself coffee. His eyelid was swollen pink and tender, and maybe he had made it into a bigger production than it ought to be, but by far the worst part of any of this was Sid being right. 

And it irked him.

His phone buzzed against the countertop.

_I'm coming over _. 

He only had a few minutes to stare at the text and panic before he heard the telltale sound of the gate opening. It could only be one person. Sid had tried to head him off like he knew that if he gave Zhenya enough advanced warning he might burrow away. Well, he wasn't wrong. 

Sid was standing outside his door with his hands in his coat pockets, looking uncertain.

“Hey,” Sid said and flashed that crooked smile, and it was harder to be mad at him when he was right here. “I brought breakfast.” He lifted up the greasy-looking paper bag that had been tucked under his arm. 

“Just wake up,” Zhenya said even though he’d been up for hours, and took the bag out of Sid’s hands. Maybe if he thought he was intruding, Sid would feel uncomfortable enough and leave. Probably not, but it was worth the try.

Zhenya ushered him in and kept his back to Sid until they got the kitchen and then he had no choice but to turn and look at Sid straight on under the bright lights of the kitchen.

Sid's eyebrows shot up. "Shit buddy, that's a rough one." He leaned in to get a better look before he pulled back and winced. Zhenya bristled. He didn't want to hear Sid tell him things he already knew and wasn’t in the mood to be Sid’s _ buddy. _

"Does it hurt?” Sid’s face was creased in sympathy, and Zhenya watched Sid's socked toes instead of looking straight at him.

"No," he said, even though it did, and stared resolutely at the floor. "Little bit."

"Hey," Sid said, and braced his hands on either side of Zhenya against the counter, easing into his space, _slow,_ and pressed up to brush a gentle kiss against his cheek.

And that was, that was something different. This was new, and he had embarrassed himself, and now had a glaringly obvious reminder of his mishap -_ and Sid had kissed him _ \- He wanted to bury his head in the sand and stay there. Possibly for eternity. 

Sid stayed in his space, a comforting and familiar presents despite everything, voice warm in Zhenya’s ear when he spoke. "I can make it up to you."

Zhenya balled his fists in his pockets. An orgasm sounded like a great way to turn the morning around, and maybe it would satisfy something in him to watch Sid take his cock after all this.

He pulled back, taking in Sid's open expression and his pink mouth, and kept on staring. "Suck me."

Sid's eyes went heavy and dark. "Yeah, okay," he said, tongue brushing over his upper lip, and pushed away from the counter. "Come on."

Zhenya hadn't lived here for long but Sid already knew his way around the house and led them to his bedroom. He hadn't even taken his coat off yet and started tossing the covers off the bed and arranging the pillows to his satisfaction. Zhenya watched him as he began to strip, leaving the coat and the rest of his clothes a pile on the floor.

Sid settled himself, gloriously naked, on the bed and slapped his chest. "C'mon, get on me." 

Zhenya couldn't believe some of the shit that came out of Sid’s mouth. He ripped his hoodie and t-shirt off in one pull, mostly so Sid wouldn’t see his reaction, and stepped out of his sweats. 

Sid grinned at his lack of underwear and Zhenya wanted to wreck him. 

He straddled Sid's ribs. Sid just lay back against the pillows and opened his mouth, and it was un-fucking-fair that Sid could make him feel cored out like this and Zhenya couldn't even give him a blowjob without gagging.

Zhenya shuffled up Sid’s chest on his knees until his dick nudged at Sid's lips. Sid flicked his tongue over the head, pressing his lips to it like a kiss, and Zhenya burned. He guided the first few inches of his dick into Sid's mouth. There was something about watching himself fuck just the tip in and out of Sid's plush mouth that was obscene. So he did it again, over and over, and slid his fingers into Sid's thick curls,soft and pliable without the stupid hair gel, and held on tight, pushing a little deeper, rubbing himself inside Sid's soft, wet mouth.

He wasn't going to last. His balls pressed tight to Sid’s chin. He pulled on them and watched Sid’s eyes flutter shut, his lashes dark against his pale cheeks, and his big nose, and the sweet arch of his upper lip. Zhenya couldn’t quite believe that he got to have Sid like this, even if he didn't get everything else. 

Sid sucked at him and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside and just lay there and let Zhenya use his mouth. Zhenya pressed further in, rough enough to feel the back of Sid’s throat swallow when he bumped against it. Sid moaned, his eyes watering a bit at the corners, and Zhenya came down his throat in a rush, all of his remaining anger draining out of him with it.

Sid wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing some of Zhenya’s come around his lips. He was panting and hard up against his belly as if watching Zhenya fuck his face turned him on, _ God _. 

Zhenya shuffled down his body, freshly determined, and lay between Sid's spread thighs. He kissed a line down the curve his belly to his cock. Sid sucked in a breath above him and pushed up on an elbow to watch.

"_Slow,_" Sid said, then bit the inside of his cheeks as if he knew what was coming. "Right," he muttered and drew his fingers across his mouth again and that was -

"It's okay," Zhenya said, softly, and lowered his mouth down over the head of Sidney's cock - _ slowly _ \- and sucked.

He heard Sid take a sharp breath and let it out. "_ Good, _" he breathed and carded his fingers back through Zhenya's hair. The drag of his nails sent shivers down Zhenya’s spine and he dropped his jaw and sank a little deeper, lips bumping up against his fingers. He stopped there, taking a deep breath through his nose, and rubbed his tongue along the foreskin around the blunt head, the salty taste of precome thick in his mouth. 

When he pulled off, his hand and Sid's cock were wet with spit, and when he looked up Sid's face was a deep red, hazel eyes mostly pupil and heated as he watched Zhenya pull the foreskin back to suckle around the tender pink head of his cock.

Sid thumbed along the seam of Zhenya’s lips where they were stretched around the girth of his dick and sighed. "You have the best mouth."

Zhenya moaned and sank further down, bobbing his head, keeping it shallow and the seal of his lips tight. It felt just as good as it always did, and he had just come but he didn't think it would be that difficult to get hard again like this, soft dick pressed against the sheets and Sid’s thick cock in his mouth. 

Sid cupped his hand under Zhenya’s chin, cradling his jaw and guiding his head in a steady rhythm as he sucked harder. Rubbing his thumb along the base of Sid’s cock, he felt when Sid tensed under him and moaned, his cock twitching and spilling inside Zhenya’s mouth. Not all of it made it down his throat, escaping out of the corners of his mouth, and he lapped at the rest until Sid shuddered away from the sensation. 

Sid looked taken apart, wild curls a mess against the pillow and face blotchy, and that felt good too, a satisfying weight in his stomach knowing Sid looked as wrecked as Zhenya felt. He watched Sid's mouth as he tried to catch his breath and thought about Sid’s lips on his cheek and wanted to kiss him. 

That wasn’t what he and Sid were doing, not up to this point at least.

But, he knew he wanted to kiss Sid, and Sid hadn't moved to get up or stopped watching him back.

So, Zhenya bent and kissed him _slowly _ and Sid didn't pull away from the mess in his mouth, but made a surprised noise against his lips and threaded his fingers behind Zhenya's head, keeping him there, kissing him back deep and so sweet. 

Maybe this was the beginning of something different. 

**3 **

Zhenya was so fucking close, his fingers pressing white marks into Sid's hips where he held him tight. He watched the tense muscles in Sid's back flex and the bounce of his white ass every time their hips connected with a slap.

His chin dropped down - it took too much effort to keep his head up - and he got caught up in the drag of his dick in and out of Sid's hole, pink and stretched out around him. Zhenya snapped his hips hard for the way it usually made Sid swear and tighten up - what he got instead was a thunk and muffled groan.

Sid had curled one arm around the crown of his head and Zhenya's heart was slingshotted up into his throat. “Shit. Shit fuck - _ Sid. _” 

He pulled out carefully and scrambled up the bed, hovering there for a moment before deciding on gently cupping Sid’s head, turning his face to get him to look at Zhenya. Eyes raking over Sid’s face, he didn’t know what he was looking for, but he knew Sid never fared well hitting his head.

Sid blinked up at him. “_ Ow. _”

“You okay? Hit head.”

Sid just scrunched up his face further. "Ow."

"_Sid_," Zhenya repeated, impatiently.

“Yeah, I’m fine," Sid answered, finally, and rolled over to rub at his head. "Just sore.”

“Sure?” Zhenya asked and bit at his lip. "Sorry, so sorry Sid."

"It’s okay, G,” Sid said and brought a hand up to wrap around his wrist, squeezing lightly. “I’m really fine.” 

He could probably feel Zhenya's pulse rabbiting away in his wrist, even as the panic settled, leaving him cold. Zhenya had been so close to coming and now he was barely hard anymore. His cock felt swollen against his hip but he had never felt less into it. The whiplash was disorienting. 

“Do you wanna,” Sid said and jerked his chin at Zhenya's lap. Face clear, eyes earnest, Zhenya had slammed Sid's head against the headboard because he hadn't been paying attention and Sid didn't even seem kind of annoyed.

“Just need a minute,” he said, and pinched his eyes shut. 

Sid sighed. “Okay, come'ere,” he said, and pulled at Zhenya’s wrist.

Zhenya tucked himself under Sid’s offered arm and burrowed in. His stomach felt leaden. It had been a while since Sid's last concussion, but it was still all too soon. Sid stroked his hair and Zhenya buried his face into the crook of Sid’s neck. He felt silly, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't even the one who had hit his head, and Sid said he was fine. But there was a reason they didn't bump helmets anymore before a game; he had seen Sid go down on the ice after a bad hit and struggle to get back up too often. 

Zhenya cradled the back of Sid’s skull in his palm and kissed him languid and deep the way he knew Sid liked. He could feel when Sid started to get hard again, a warm line pressed against his stomach, the head of his dick tacky with precome. He pulled Sid closer, rolling them over so Sid could thrust up against the groove of Zhenya's hip. They got off like that, grinding together while Sid made soft, cut-off noises in his ear. It didn't take long for the steady tug below Zhenya’s belly button to come back. And when Sid came, wet and hot between them, his thighs clamped down around Zhenya’s waist and his hands grabbed fistfuls of Zhenya's ass, riding through his orgasm. 

Zhenya pulled back and braced himself. Sid was sweaty and relaxed beneath him. He got a hand around his cock and jerked himself in fast pulls till he came with a rush, spilling all over Sid’s balls and soft pink hole. 

**4 **

They fumbled their way to the front door. Geno was a consistent pressure, crowding up against Sid's back and breathing damp on the nape of his neck. Geno was so hot, and he had rubbed Sid through his pants all the way home in the cab, teasing him until Sid felt on edge and a little bit raw.

Geno sucked wet kisses just inside his collar as Sid tried valiantly to fit the right key into the lock and keep his knees from giving out. Finally, it gave in and clicked open letting them stumble in through the threshold.

It didn't take long for Geno to start shedding his clothes. He was already stepping out of his pants, and his shirt lay discarded on the floor. He was clearly more with it than Sid was by this point.

He only got about a second to breathe before Geno was back in his space, pushing him around till he had Sid where he wanted him. In his arms. Geno leaned back against the wall, naked, with his legs spread, and drew Sid in with him. The only light came in from the long windows bracketing the front door, bathing Geno in the warm porch light. 

“Fuck, G,” Sid groaned. Geno always looked good, but there was something about seeing him like this, naked and pale skin bright in the darkness of the hall. It felt salacious. Geno was exposed here, just inside Sid’s front door, pressed between the wall and Sid’s body. Geno was _his_, and Sid drew his hands up Geno's soft sides and slipped his fingers into the grooves of his ribs and kissed him, uncoordinated and messy. Sid’s teeth glanced off Geno’s bottom lip, but Geno didn't seem to care, melting against the wall and letting himself be kissed, sucking on Sid's tongue when he turned the kiss filthy, and pliant except for the hands going to work on Sid's belt. 

Geno shoved at Sid’s waistband and wrapped a knee around Sid's hip, pulling him in the rest of the way with his heel. Sid had only been able to untangle himself from his jacket, tie already stuffed in the pocket. His top few buttons undone and collar hanging open was Geno’s handiwork, and so was the line of throbbing marks sucked up his neck and under his jaw.

The buckle clinked and Sid wormed his hand down under Geno's ass, feeling along the hot crease for the divot of his asshole. 

Geno pulled away, panting. “Should be easy, I do before we leave."

Sid sucked in a short breath, sliding his fingers carefully over where Geno was soft, damp, and a little bit sticky. There was nothing but white noise between his ears. All that time he thought Geno was primping in the bathroom, he had been in there with his fingers up his ass. Sid could barely compute it.

He pulled his hand away to suck quick and sloppy at his fingers, getting them slick and curling two inside. They sunk in with minimal resistance. Geno was snug and wet enough for his fingers to work a greasy slide in and out of his hole. 

Geno kissed at his ear and down his neck, laving wet kisses over the marks he had sucked into Sid’s neck. He had gotten Sid's zipper undone and Sid dragged his fingers out of the hot clutch of Geno’s ass to take over. Pulling his cock out, Sid spat, swallowed, building it up thicker in the back of his throat, then spat again. He slicked himself up in quick strokes, already feeling close to blowing over from the touch of his own hand. Geno watched and dug his toes into the back of Sid’s thigh, impatient.

“That’s good, come, in me,” Geno said and slapped Sid’s ass hard where it hung out over his pants.

Sid groaned and buried his face into the damp pocket of Geno’s neck. Geno's other hand landed with a sharp crack, pulling him in by his ass. Biting his lip against the sting, Sid gripped his cock and rubbed the head around until he found the soft give of Geno’s hole and sank inside.

A shiver wracked up his spine and he moaned. Geno clamped down around him and sighed in his ear as Sid hitched his hips. The drag was so good, just that bit of friction from the spit and old lube. He drew halfway out and shoved back in, Geno pushing down into the thrust and whining when Sid bottomed out. The ball of heat in his groin spread out and upwards, into his face and down all the way to his fingers and where his toes were curled in his shoes. Sid's abs clenched and his hips stuttered, shoving his cock in deep, greedy for the sensation of Geno's ass, warm and tight around him. He just - he felt so _ good_, and Sid had been hard for what felt like hours. Geno had rubbed at his dick in the car and kissed his neck, the same way he was doing now, pulling away only just before Sid thought he might come in his pants. Except now he wasn't stopping, sucking on the sensitive skin of Sid's neck and moaning in his ear.

Holding onto Sid around his shoulders, Geno balanced on one foot and let Sid rut into him, tight and perfect, a mind-melting slide around his cock. Sid knew he couldn't stop it, he was so close, and he knew he should hold out but he just - he couldn't. Squeezing his eyes shut, he spilled wet and fast, humping into Geno's slick ass a few last times. Geno groaned, his head thunking back against the wall, Sid's softening dick still twitching inside him.

It wasn't the first time, not by a long shot, but it was arguably the fastest. This hadn't been one of those records Sid was looking to beat. Geno was rubbing his hard dick impatiently up against Sid’s stomach. 

“Sid, Sid please,” he begged, and Sid took a shaky breath and pulled his cock out, watching his come wet the inside of Geno's thighs. Geno was so hard, his dick red and thick, jutting up against his abdomen, flared head peeking out of the foreskin. 

“Here, come here,” Sid said, and unhooked Geno's leg from around his hip, shucking down his pants. He turned himself against the wall and brought his hands back to part his cheeks, spreading himself open. It took Geno a noticeable moment to get with the program before he moaned something no doubt filthy about Sid under his breath, and pressed up behind him. 

Wriggling his hips, Geno fitted his cock snug inside the cleft of Sid’s ass, rocking against him as appreciative noises spilled into Sid’s ear. Geno gripped at his hip and Sid dropped one hand to brace himself, pressing his face into the wall and holding his own ass. Sid tried his best to hold still and press back so Geno could rut between his cheeks, precome making everything a little smoother, a little wetter. Geno’s balls were tight where they slapped against the back of his thighs and Sid wasn't going to get hard again but still, it felt so good with the thick weight of Geno’s cock pressing into him and his sensitive dick twitching when the bottom of his shirt brushed over it. Sid's head felt fuzzy and warm, like he was hovering somewhere outside his body and if he wasn't blanketed by Geno, hot all along his back and breathing harshly into his ear, he might just float away. Finally, Geno ground in deep, letting out a punched-out noise, and came up Sid's lower back, jizz slipping down his crack and no doubt getting on the hem of his shirt. Sid sagged against the wall until his legs decided to come back to life and Geno sagged with him. 

**5 **

Zhenya had his finger pressed in to the second knuckle when he felt something hard and froze. He let out a surprised huff, low under his breath, and pulled his finger back out. It was clean, if a little wet from the lube, and Zhenya wiped it on the top of his thigh before gripping Sid by the hips and flipping him back over.

Sid was frowning up at him. He looked flushed and confused. “Why’d you stop?” 

“Not good day, Sid,” he said in way of explanation, and elbowed his way between Sid’s spread legs. “Next time we do.”

“Oh,” The red deepened over his cheeks, more than just the flush of arousal, and Zhenya shushed him before he could get anything else out. Wrapping his fingers around the base of Sid’s cock and angling it to take him deep, Zhenya sank down until his lips met his fingers. Sid's head fell back against the pillow, mouth open on a moan. That was better. Pinning Sid’s hips to the bed, Zhenya kept his tongue soft along the underside and sucked him off in wet, slow, pulls until Sid shuddered in his grasp.

It happened, and It was normal, though a little embarrassing. Zhenya liked to take it as an opportunity to blow Sid's mind so thoroughly he forgot it even happened in the first place.

Zhenya mouthed at the head and ran it along the inside of his cheek, bulging and showy. Sid's fingers twisted in the sheets as his hips tried to buck up against Zhenya's forearm. 

He kept Sid pinned there and took him back fully in his mouth, bobbing his head faster. Sid's toes dug into his sides and his abs flexed, curling into it as he came hot and wet in Zhenya's mouth. Swallowing, Zhenya pulled off in that same long, slow, pull making, Sid cry out and twist in his grip. He admired Sid's cock, shiny with spit and spent against his thigh.

**+1 **

Sid heard Geno come home through the garage from his spot on the couch. 

Lying there, he had partially melded with the cushions and wasn't about to get up. He listened to Geno make his way through every room he thought Sid might be in before he found him.

"Hey," Sid said and let his head fall back against the armrest, trying to catch a good glimpse of Geno. He still had his suit on, back from some meeting or another. A hand brushed over the side of Sid’s face and back through his hair which was _ hello _. Sid tried to kiss the tips of Geno’s fingers but he was gone too fast, heavy heeled up the stairs. Right away he could make out the shower sputtering to life, figured Geno must be tired, and went back to Sportsnet. 

It was better to let Geno decompress. He was always wrung out after meetings where he was expected to speak more than what he thought should be his professional requirement of English. Sid was pretty sure that if he got his way that would be zero. 

Sid thought about making dinner and absentmindedly listened to Geno slowly meander through the house, in their bedroom and around the kitchen. Eventually he circled back to loom over Sid, hovering beside the couch until Sid acquiesced and spread his legs, letting Geno settle over him. Geno shifted around until he was comfortable. He was heavy but Sid didn't much mind; it was a comforting sort of pressure to have him spread out across Sid’s chest. Geno was kind of like one of those big dogs that thought they were a lap dog, and Sid was happy to let him keep on thinking that. 

He rubbed the flat of his palm up and down Geno’s spine. "Good day?" 

"Yes, long," Geno said with a sigh and Sid hummed in agreement. Actually, he had sort of done shit-all, which was a nice change, and listened to the newscaster try to rationalize why he thought this year might be the year for the Blackhawks. 

He was happy to lie there with Geno in companionable silence as he picked at the hem of Sid’s shirt and let Sid rub his back. Listening to the hum of the TV and not thinking about much of anything. 

"How do you feel?"

It was a little out of the left field, but with Geno, there was no end to random questions and Sid always answered them honestly. 

"Good, tired, but good," he said. Honestly, but not always eloquently.

Either way, Geno seemed mollified, hand stilling on Sid’s hip. "Got something for you." 

"Oh?" Sid said and craned his neck to watch Geno fiddle with his zipper pocket. 

For about five seconds, Sid thought it was a new mouthguard - which would be weird - then another gummy bracelet, which wouldn't be the first time he had been gifted one of those by Geno. Finally, he got a clearer view of the clear plastic bag with black pieces of rubber inside and his face heated as recognition dawned.

"G, are those cock rings?"

"Yes," Geno said and placed them in the center of Sid's chest. 

Sid blinked and picked them up. Geno was watching him expectantly. It was, well -

"Um, thanks," Sid said and stared at it as he continued to think about what exactly he was supposed to be doing with them.

"Think maybe we try."

"Like, now?" Sid could feel his eyebrows reaching towards his hairline. He had expected Geno to start prodding him about dinner in the next few minutes, then they'd watch a movie with a lot of explosions and probably go to bed. _ But this _-

"Not have to," Geno said and ducked his head back into Sid's chest.

"Hey." Sid combed his fingers gently back through Geno’s hair, still wet from the shower. He always felt a little special that Geno let him touch it. Like it was an earned privilege. Brushing over the thinning patches at the crown of his head. "Hey, come here." 

Geno shifted up on Sid's chest - he knew what Sid wanted -and kissed him. 

Sid dropped the cock rings onto the coffee table so he could get both hands on Geno, which was arguably the best part of any day, stroking up his arms and along his broad shoulders. 

Geno had both hands cupped around Sid's face, fingers spanning the sides of his head, and the scratch of his permanent 4 o'clock shadow rough against Sid’s skin. Sid was content to lie there and let his hands wander down Geno’s back and under his shirt, caressing over the fine hairs on his lower back and the dimples right above his ass that Sid loved.

Sid happily felt him up there, skirting around and grabbing his ass outright to make him squirm. Geno was lean and strong and soft around the middle, and it was the best thing to have him stretched out on top of Sid like this.

Sid pulled just far away enough to say, "We can try it if you want," and nudged his fingertips under the waistband of Geno's sweats till they bumped up against the devastating curve of his ass.

Geno kissed him hard on the mouth and Sid sunk his hand fully down the back of his sweats, cupping each cheek and running his fingers up the seam. Geno broke away and fitted his face into the pocket of Sid's neck and shoulder, pushing back into the touch. Sid stroked his fingers inward, expecting to tease around the velvety skin of Geno's hole, but instead hit hard plastic, and stopped, heart lodging in his throat.

"Geno?" he asked, voice rough in his own ears. 

Geno pushed back harder into the touch and Sid rubbed him there obediently, over the base of the plug. Geno let out a sigh against Sid's skin and circled his hips into the touch. For a moment Sid lay there and tried to catch up with the proceedings, clutching at Geno and rubbing him until Geno pulled away and sat back on his heels. Geno's face was a bright red across his nose to the tips of his ears and he was hard enough to tent the soft fabric of his pants. 

Sid's easy arousal skyrocketed. Geno looked so far gone already, and Sid wondered if he just worked the plug in quick and perfunctory or if he lingered there and played with his ass the way Sid know he liked. He was chubbing just thinking about it, his dick pressing up uncomfortably against his zipper. 

Geno cupped him there with one of his big hands, a palmful, and rubbed the heel slowly over Sid's cock, a consistent pressure that made him ache from how good it was. Running his thumb along Sid’s zipper, Geno watched his own hand and said "Like it when you fuck me." Then he met Sid's gaze head-on, jaw set. "_ Really _ like it."

Sid swallowed and squeezed him where he still had his hands shoved into the back of Geno’s sweats. "I know." 

"Think we try like this, maybe be nice. Different -" Geno started and cut himself off, dragging his fingers down the side of his face the way he did when he was missing words and low-grade frustrated about it. 

It was a little bit difficult focusing on this conversation with one of Geno's hands still cupped possessively over his crotch, but Sid could roll with it. "G, I know you like having sex with me." That should be a given after this long. "We can try it, I really want to."

Geno watched Sid and rubbed him through his pants, and watched him some more. The remaining tension bled out of his face, and with a decisive nod he said, "Okay, yes we do." 

Sid hadn't anticipated getting laid on the couch today, but Geno had a fucking butt plug in his ass and a plan. Sid would pass up an opportunity to have sex with Geno when hell froze over. He wanted to have every kind of sex with Geno, and keep on having it, preferably indefinitely. 

"Help me out of these pants," Sid said. They were the grey ones, and they were a bit snug. 

Geno grinned at him. "Skinny pants," he teased, and got to work on Sid's fly while Sid pulled his shirt over his head.

Sid wriggled around trying to help get the pants down under his ass. Geno just watched him struggle. 

"Tight," Geno said, smirking, enjoyment of Sid’s toil clear across his face.

Sid squinted up at him. "They're _ stretchy," _ he grumbled and yanked at them until Geno took pity on him and helped pull them down and off. 

Plucking the package off the table, Geno magicked a palm-size bottle of lube and a condom from one of his many zipper pockets. Sid watched, anticipation a tight ball in his chest, as Geno tore the plastic open and carefully lubed up one of the little silicone rings. 

Sid wasn't totally hard yet, but he was getting there. Geno took Sid’s dick in his hand and gently eased the ring along his shaft, stretching it further to slip his balls through. Sid tried his best to breathe evenly through it. The ring was snug around the base of his cock, a tight pressure, but not uncomfortable. Geno rubbed at his balls. The skin felt taut and sensitive and he plumped up quickly as Geno fondled him.

"Nice," Geno murmured, and rubbed his thumb over Sid’s pubic bone and through the hair, just that little bit of pressure made his dick throb. "_Big _"

Sid felt his blush all the way down to his dick. He wasn't big, not really, but with the way his cock jutted out away from his body as Geno continued to stroke him, dark pink and veins prominent from the ring, he looked like a toy Geno could drop himself down on and use, and that really worked for him. 

Just having his lap full of Geno made Sid feel like he might go off already. But if Sid was good at keeping his cool they wouldn't be here in the first place. Time to get the show on the road. “Turn around, show me," he said, tugging at Geno's waistband impatiently.

Geno smirked at him like he thought Sid was transparent and wiggled around to get his pants and shirt off, settling back over Sid’s hips with his ass right there on display. Bracing himself on the couch, Geno reached around and pulled one cheek aside, arching back in a way that he knew gave Sid a good view, showing off the round black base of the plug.

Rubbing his fingers over the base and pressing _in_, Sid knew how Geno’s ass would clinch down around it, hidden under there. He was so sensitive. Sid pulled the plug out and to the side, just enough to catch a glimpse of Geno's hole, pink and stretched around the base, wet where the lube collected. Gripping the top of Geno’s thigh and thubing under his asscheek for a better view, he pulled on the base, slowly increasing the pressure on Geno’s rim until it gave and slid over the bulb. 

Geno whined, hips stuttering back._" _ Ah, _ Sid._"

"I know," Sid soothed, watching Geno’s ass gape and clench shut. "You want to be full." He stroked his thumb over Geno’s softly furled hole, smearing the lube around, and pressed the plug back there, where Geno needed it. "Here, take it."

Geno’s breath hitched and he arched back onto it. The plug slid just as slowly going in, and Geno fucked himself carefully onto it until the widest part popped through and he shuddered. 

Sid rocked it in place and listened to Geno’s soft pants, a hitch in his breath every time the plug hit something good. Geno dropped the hand holding himself open to tilt his hips back and grind into it, taking as much as he could. 

Sid felt like he had regressed to a partial liquid on the couch, his body muzzy and lose except where his dick strained against the ring. He could lie here and play with Geno’s ass all day, but Geno wanted Sid to fuck him. He pulled the plug out a final time and tossed it somewhere beside the couch. Geno pressed back, rubbing his cleft along Sid’s cock. Geno's hole was right there, wet and worked open for him. Sid could fuck him like this, slip his dick right in and get a front-row view of Geno's ass riding him, stretched out around his cock. It was tempting, but -

Sid dragged Geno’s hips back abruptly, jerking him just close enough to dip his head and flick his tongue over Geno’s hole. The lube tasted bad, but he didn’t really give a shit. It was worth it for the way Geno jumped and squeaked.

He slapped the meat of Geno’s thigh, right beside his ass where it jiggled. "Come on, I want to see you," Sid said and pushed at geno’s hips. It was another awkward shuffle to get Geno back around and straddling him, but worth it to look at him: long legs folded underneath him and bracketing Sid’s hips, hard cock and sweet flush across his chest. 

Geno retrieved the condom from between the cushions, "Here," he said and Sid dug his fingers into his own thighs as Geno rolled the condom slowly over him, drizzling lube directly onto Sid's cock, coating him efficiently. The lube was warm from being pressed against Geno's thigh, but he still twitched at the sensation. He could feel his pulse in his dick and didn’t know how he was going to survive sticking it in Geno’s tight ass. 

Propping himself up on his knees, Geno reached back and grasped Sid’s cock, teasing the tender head between his slick cheeks and with a sigh, canted his hips back, dropping himself down in one easy glide. 

Sid would never get over the way Geno took cock. Eyes half-mast and mouth open as he eased down till their hips pressed snugly together, rocking with a little satisfied hum like he just couldn't get enough of being full. His cock was hard and bobbing as he rolled his hips in time with Sid’s as they found their rhythm. 

Everything felt heightened. The drag and the throb of Sid’s pulse felt like he was right at the edge, but hovering there. The sensation was close to wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick and squeezing, except he didn't have to think about it. He could relax back into the cushions and enjoy the feeling of Geno, soft and warm around him as he used Sid's cock the way he wanted.

Geno leaned forward, bracing one hand on the armrest, cupping his cock against his abdomen with the other. Sid knew what that meant, and dug his heels into the seam of the cushions, gripping Geno tighter around the waist as he thrust up, sharp and fast. Geno’s face screwed up and he let out a shocked “_ Oh - _”

Sid tensed his muscles against the couch and fucked him hard the way Geno wanted. His core and glutes burned and his hands slipped with sweat against the soft roll of Geno’s hips, but he didn't have to worry about coming, he could just fuck Geno, and keep on fucking him. It was awesome. 

Sid slid his hands back and indulged himself in handfuls of Geno’s ass, thick between his fingers. The flex of muscle was delicious. He groped lower, hands drifting down to fit his fingertips into Geno’s crack and stretch him around Sid’s cock.

Dropping the hand that had been cupping his balls to brace against the armrest, Geno gasped, "Sid, Sid," and rolled his hips frantically, meeting Sid’s deep thrusts, his cock slapping against his belly. Sid cradled the weight of his ass, guiding his hips and finding that perfect rhythm for Geno to bounce back on his cock until his thighs began to tremble and a sheen broke out across his skin. 

Sid tried to hold Geno steady as he started to lose his rhythm, legs giving out, fucking into him with rough snaps of his hips until Geno cried out. Watching his cock bob, Sid wrapped his fingers around him, forming a tight circle for Geno to slip his cock through, hips stuttering into his hand. 

Eyes squeezing shut, Geno chewed on his bottom lip and Sid thought he might implode, grinding in hard when Geno tightened down around him and rocked into it. He shuddered, and choking out Sid’s name, spilled all over Sid’s fist in wet spurts. Sid stroked him through his orgasm until Geno was too sensitive to keep going and twisted away.

Geno sat there, fine tremors running through his body as he panted in Sid’s lap. Sid let him come down until the friction around his dick was too much and he whined. Geno smoothed a hand down his chest, murmuring nonsense to him, and pulled slowly off Sid's cock. He was hard and so red that the head was nearly purple. Geno sat back on his thighs and stroked his hands along Sid's hips. The gesture was supposed to be soothing but even that was sensitive enough to make his hips buck now that Sid wasn't focused on making Geno come. 

Geno eased the condom off and Sid twitched, sucking in a sharp breath.

"So good," Geno cooed, smoothing his thumbs closer to the edges of Sid’s cock. Sid squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his wrist to his mouth, trying to keep it together as Geno settled down between his legs. He pulled at the edge of the ring, stretching it around Sid’s balls and carefully rolling it over the shaft of his cock and around the head while Sid just focused on breathing and the tremors running through his thighs. He didn't know where the ring or the condom went and it didn’t matter because Geno was gently pulling him away from where he was leaking tight up against his stomach. Even Geno's breath ghosting over his cock made him feel like he was going to fall apart.

It was the boner to end all others. Foreskin and balls snug, he could barely look at himself. 

"_ Sid," _ Geno murmured, getting his attention. Sid watched as Geno slowly lowered himself over the swollen head. Keeping his mouth soft and the suction loose, Geno rubbed his tongue over that spot right under the flare of his cockhead, but it didn't matter how gentle he was. Sid cried out, muscles jumping like he had been shocked, and started to come. 

Geno stroked him through it, pulling off so some of Sid’s come splattered over his mouth and chin, sticking his tongue out to milk the rest onto it and Sid gasped, "Shit, shit." His hands fluttered around Geno's face as his brain tried to wrap around the visual: Geno lying between his legs looking thoroughly fucked out with his big hand around Sid's cock and Sid’s jizz dripping over his face.

Giving him one final suck that was almost too much, Geno licked over the slit and around his mouth, cleaning up. Sid fell back into the couch. He felt overwhelmed and dead. Overwhelming dead. Geno had killed him and he wanted him to keep on doing it over and over - but maybe not _ right _ now. Instead he focused on the white ceiling, trying to slow his breathing and his racing heart. Right now he wanted to sleep for approximately 100 years then eat his body weight in carbs. Preferably in that order, but he wouldn't snub the reverse.

“We're doing that again," Sid said into the air. He could feel Geno’s eyes on him, thoughtful and dark. When he craned his neck to look down, Geno had his bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“You like it?” 

Sid nodded even though that was a pretty massive understatement and Geno grinned, kissing the tip of his dick to make Sid flinch, and grinning harder when he gasped. 

_ "Dickhead." _

"Yes," Geno cooed and crawled up his body. "It's nice dickhead, best."

Sid wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck and threaded his fingers into Geno’s soft hair, kissing him so he would stop saying such embarrassing things and lie there with him, just for a little bit longer. 


	2. Missing scene

Zhenya swallowed and Sid made a shocked noise, hips bucking up and Zhenya gagged - gasping as he tried to get a handle on his gag reflex - and choking instead. Zhenya pulled off fast and Sid's hips stuttered, his cock glancing off Zhenya's cheek and up, blunt pressure poking him in the eye, _ hard _.

Zhenya winced and jerked away. “Fuck!” He coughed a few times roughly into his hand and wiped at his eyes. They were wet and one stung and his throat felt raw.

“Oh shit," Sid said and bent over him, trying to get a good look as Zhenya readily avoided his efforts. "Are you okay?”

Zhenya was not okay, and he wanted to die, just a little bit. He got up instead of answering Sid’s question, looking for the closest exit to this conversation. 

Sid followed him into the bathroom before he could think about shutting the door between them and hovered in the doorway, obviously not going anywhere anytime soon.

“I’m fine,” Zhenya replied, and ducked his head so Sid couldn't see him so clearly in the mirror, turning the faucet on to drown everything out. 

“Are you sure? That looked like it hurt.” Sid’s voice was soft, blending into white noise of the rushing water. Zhenya ignored him, focused on splashing his hot face.

“Geno,”

“I say I'm fine.” He snapped and then instantly regretted it. Sid was just being Sid: pushy and carrying and infuriating. But still Sid. 

Geno sighed and scrubbed at his face, that still didn’t mean he wanted to deal with any of this now though. 

“Tired Sid, maybe you just go.”

“Right, it’s late,” Sid said, slowly, trailing off as he lingered with one hand on the doorway like he was waiting to see if Zhenya would say anything else. Zhenya didn’t. He just watched Sid's reflection in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. 

Sid gave a final nod. “I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

"Night, Sid."

“Sure,” Sid said, tapping his fist once against the door jam “Alright, goodnight G.”

Zhenya took a breath of relief as he listed to Sidney's retreating steps. He felt like a horrible person, but he didn't want to look at Sid in the face right now - or himself for that matter - and flipped off the lights.

His room was still dark. They had been in such a rush, Sid barely had time to undo his pants before Zhenya was shoving him down onto the mattress. Sid’s suit jacket was still lying in a crumpled heap and kicked half under Zhenya’s bed. He didn't know if it was a strategic move to leave it on Sid’s part or just forgetful. You never really knew with Sidney. He was a fucking cypher at the best of times. 

Zhenya sighed and folded the jacket, leaving it on the ottoman at the end of the bed and his own clothes in a pile beside it. They would probably need to be dry cleaned anyway. He surveyed the mess of sheets where Sid had sat and balled them in his fists while Zhenya blew him.

He groaned and dropped face down onto the bed, rolling around to get under the covers. Zhenya couldn't believe this was his life right now. That he was sleeping with his friend and captain. And that he had managed to tangle it all up so thoroughly. A knotted mess of feelings and orgasms. That's what it had become. For Zhenya at least. It was too hard to watch Sid go out and put everything he had on ice and lead the team and smile and laugh and say good game to anyone who made eye contact with him. And then to take him home and make him come, red faced and panting Zhenya's name. That was too much to expect from a person. 

Maybe this was a sign that it was time for things to stop before they got out of hand. 

  
  



End file.
